The Dawson's Creek/Buffy Crossover Series
by paranoidkitten
Summary: Parts 1-4 of my Buffy/Angel/Dawson's Creek crossover.


__

I don't own the characters. This is just the 4 DC/Buffy crossovers put together, probably will be continued. Send feedback to [queenclaire@chickmail.com][1]__

****

Part 1 ~ Through The Window

Dawson Leery looked out of his window and prepared for another monotonous day of his summer vacation. Without Joey, his life held no meaning. She had left. 

"With Pacey," he thought. "My best friend. How _could_ he? Even though I treat him like crap the whole time, how could he _do_ this to me?"

"As a matter of fact, how could Joey have done this to me? Despite the fact that I'm always screwing with her head, rejecting her and then wanting her, and despite the fact that I have absolutely no claim to her, I'm annoyed. And I get to be annoyed because I'm Dawson. It's _my_ creek, _my_ show and I get to be as unreasonable as I want!"

"Hi, Dawson!" Andie greeted him, climbing into his bedroom through the window as was the custom for the women of Capeside. They hadn't quite figured out why doors were there yet. "I'm feeling depressed over Pacey because I still love him, even though I slept with someone else and didn't make my feelings known about him until after it became clear he was interested in Joey. I still love him and it's tearing me in two. Oh, well, I'm going to get written out next season so I guess I won't have to deal with that anymore. I'm probably going to kill myself, seeing as how I'm crazy and psycho and all." She smiled tentatively. 

"Hey, where's Jack? Maybe I should get together with him, seeing as how I clearly can't handle relationships with women," Dawson mused. "Or I could just watch _ET_ or _Jaws_ for the ten billionth time. I wish I had someone to discuss my creative musings with. If only Nikki was still here."

"But I am, Dawson," Nikki said, climbing in the window. "I love you. I've always loved you. You have so much talent and dedication."

Dawson acknowledged this with a broad smile. "Really? You think I have talent?"

"Oh, yes, definitely," she smiled, leaning in to kiss him. He stopped her. "No. I can't do this. I can't betray Joey like this. I'm going to be in love with her until I die, like the sad pathetic guy that I am."

"Hey, Dawson," a guy's voice said, as a tall figure climbed in through the window. "What's up?"

"Riley? What are you doing here?" Dawson asked with a smile. 

Riley Finn sighed. "My girlfriend and I had a fight. I think she's still in love with that Angel guy. I'm gonna go and beat him up, although clearly that would be impossible as he's fought Buffy, and she can throw me across the room with her little finger. Which makes for interesting bedtime games. But enough of that. I'm here to practice the brooding thing."

Andie was shooting admiring glances Riley's way. "Hey, Dawson, you gonna introduce your friend?"

"Oh. Right. This is Riley Finn, my childhood friend who moved away when we were little. I know you've never heard of him, but if Pacey can have a childhood friend then so can I. Riley, this is Andie MacPhee."

"Charmed," Andie smiled at him in a totally soppy way. 

He smiled back. 

***

"So, basically, Dawson, my life is in pieces," Riley said. 

"You think _your _life's messed up?" Dawson said. "Hey, let me tell you…"

Nikki was sitting on the floor, looking bored, flipping through Dawson's pretty bad CD collection. Andie was sitting on Riley's lap, her head resting against his chest, his arms around her, as Riley and Dawson played the "I have more problems than you" game. 

"Riley Finn, what the hell are you doing?" Buffy Summers demanded, striding in the door. Ah, finally, someone who knew how to use the door. It was a Capeside first. 

"I - uh - um," he stammered, standing up and pushing Andie away from him. "Buffy, it's not what it looks like."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Buffy rolled her eyes. "Who is this little tramp, anyway?" She glanced around the room. "God, this place is more boring than the funeral parlor. Hey" - she caught sight of Nikki - "Kendra?"

"Uh-uh. Not me. No way," Nikki panicked, and then dove out the window. 

"Hey! She faked her own death to get out of the slayer duties! What a bitch!" Buffy exclaimed, leaping out the window after Nikki/Kendra. 

"Cool idea," she added as she landed on the ground beside her old friend. "I'm so impressed!"

Kendra smiled. "Well, I wanted a life."

Andie climbed out the window and down the ladder to join Buffy and Kendra. "Hey, guys? Mind if I hang with you for a bit? Riley and Dawson are moaning about how bad their lives are again."

"Oh, God," Buffy rolled her eyes. "It's so boring when Riley gets like that. I just want to tie him up and torture him, you know?"

"Totally get you. Sorry about sitting on his lap and all that."

"Oh, it's fine. At least you didn't screw him. I hate it when people do that. Although, now that I think about it, I'm not sure why."

"He's got the looks, but the personality's missing?" Andie suggested. 

"Yeah. Definitely. Hey, by the way, what's the name?"

"Andie."

"Andie, I have got the perfect guy for you. Yummy and with a personality. Sure, he's got some emotional baggage" - at this Andie's eyes lit up - "but he's a pretty cool guy. Angel's the name. Here, I'll give you his number."

"So, how's Xander?" Kendra suddenly asked. 

"Do I detect a hint of interest?" Buffy raised her eyebrows. "He's going out with an ex-demon at the moment."

Kendra looked disappointed. "How about Giles?" she asked hopefully. 

"Do _not _go there," Buffy said. 

They suddenly heard a thump from the Leery household, and climbed back in through Dawson's window again. 

Both Dawson and Riley lay lifeless on the floor.

"Looks like they bored each other to death," Andie said, searching for a pulse from either of them. 

"Oh, well," Buffy shrugged. 

Joey and Pacey climbed in the window, and Joey gasped when she saw Dawson's body. She knelt down beside him on the floor. 

"Oh, Dawson, no, no, I love you! Even though I told you I didn't want to be with you, and spent the summer with your best friend, I still love you! Don't leave me!" She looked around wildly for a sharp object. 

"Here," Buffy said helpfully, handing her a stake. 

Joey drove the stake through her heart and promptly exploded into dust. 

"She was a _vampire_?" Pacey asked incredulously. 

"Huh. Guess she's the one who gets killed off," Andie said. "I get to stay. Yay! Now, Buffy, where do I find this Angel guy?"

Buffy was too busy gazing into Pacey's eyes. "Huh?" she muttered distractedly. 

Kendra rolled her eyes. "Angel lives in LA. He's hot. And a vampire."

Andie shrugged. "So far, so good."

"And your name would be?" Pacey asked Buffy, utterly enchanted.

"Buffy Summers. You?"

"Pacey Witter. Now, why is it I feel I've been waiting for you my whole life?"

"Because I've been waiting for you too," she said.

Andie sighed. "Aaaaw. How sweet. I'm off to LA."

****

Part 2 ~ Andie In LA

Angel was brooding. This was for several reasons. One, because he had committed horrible atrocities in his vampiric youth and now his soul had been restored, he felt constantly guilty. Two, because he couldn't be with the love of his life, Buffy Summers. Three, because he knew the brooding thing made him look good, and lastly, because Cordelia had eaten the last Oreo. 

"Brooding again?" Cordy rolled her eyes. 

He gave her a soulful, deep look which meant "How could a superficial bimbo like you understand my torment?"

"Oh, get over it!" she snapped. "I'll get you another box of Oreos."

As she stormed out of the office, he allowed himself a small smile. 

"Hi. Angel, right?" a blond girl introduced herself. 

"How did you get in?" he demanded, looking at herself suspiciously. 

"Through the door. It was kinda open," she explained. 

Wesley leapt into the office and pointed a finger at the blond girl. "Demon! Using magic to sneak in here will not gain you any points, missy! Angel, you tie her up and I'll find a binding spell."

"And I thought _I _was over-enthusiastic," the blond mused. 

"Wesley, it's OK, she came in through the door. No magic involved," Angel assured him. 

Wesley looked disappointed. "Aha!" he said with new hope. "I believe she used her telepathic powers to make you _think _she merely entered through the door, when in fact there was witchcraft involved!"

"Are you feeling OK?" the blond asked in concern. "Maybe you should see a psychiatrist. It helped me a lot."

Angel looked at her. "And exactly who are you?" he wanted to know. 

"Oh. Andie McPhee. I'm a friend of Buffy's. Well, not a friend exactly. It's a long story. Her boyfriend Riley and my friend Dawson are friends…"

"I pity Dawson, in that case," Angel muttered. 

"Oh, don't! They're both as boring as each other. Well, I should say, _were_. They're dead."

"Riley's dead?" The joy on Angel's face made Wesley hope it wasn't enough to make Angel lose his soul again. 

"Ya-hah," Andie said cheerfully. "Anyway, Buffy and I kinda got to know each other, and she said I should look you up. I guess it'd be kinda fitting if we got together or something, 'cause she's dating my ex-boyfriend Pacey."

"Buffy's dating someone else?" Angel growled, the joy evaporated. 

"Uh-huh. Please don't kill me," Andie added. "They're kinda cute together, actually."

"I think he may kill you," Wesley said helpfully, and then made a less-than-graceful exit as he tripped over several things, including his feet, before reaching the door. 

"Andie, no offence or anything, but I'm not really interested in a relationship right now," Angel said. "I'm still not over Buffy."

"Oh, that's great!" Andie enthused. "You see, I'm not over Pacey, and you're not over Buffy. We'll make such a great team!"

Andie's perkiness was kinda getting on Angel's nerves, but she made a good point. 

The door swung open again. "I got your Oreos, boss," Cordelia muttered, holding up the box. "Hey - Andie! What's up?"

Andie and Cordelia hugged, while Angel looked on, puzzled. "You two know each other?"

"Oh yeah!" Andie said. "Cordy and I went to camp together for years. We had so much fun!"

"Especially with those cute brothers of yours," Cordelia recalled fondly. 

Andie started to cry. 

"Hey, Andie, what's up?" Cordy asked, hugging her. "What is it?"

She looked up tearfully. "Tim died."

"Oh, Andie," Cordelia said, holding her tightly.

After Andie was finished wailing and sobbing, Angel began to look relieved. 

"I'm sorry," Andie apologized to Angel. "I don't usually get this weepy. Well, actually I do. Soppy movies are the worst. I just bawl like a baby!"

Angel looked very scared. What he was most terrified of in the entire world was not demons, or the thought of losing his soul and killing someone, or losing the people he cared about, but emotional females. 

"Hello! I'm back!" Wesley returned. 

Cordelia, a plan forming in her mind, asked, "Hey, Wesley, what's your favorite movie?"

"_Love Story_," he answered promptly. 

"Mine too!" Andie enthused.

"Really?" Wesley started to look very interested. 

"Yeah, it always makes me cry," Andie confessed. 

"Me too…"

"He loved her so much…"

"It was really true love…"

"Do you believe in true love…"

"Oh, yes, definitely…"

"What about love at first sight?"

"I didn't until today…"

"Me too!"

Angel and Cordelia looked at each other, feeling slightly sick to their stomachs. Andie and Wesley left hand-in-hand, chattering happily. 

"Sickening," Cordelia said.

"True love. Makes me want to throw up. If I could," Angel added. 

"Disgusting," Cordelia continued.

"Vile."

"Vulgar."

"Pointless."

"Nothing but pain."

"And heartbreak."

"We are _so _bitter."

"Uh-huh."

There was silence for a moment, and then Angel said, "I lost a girl to _Wesley_."

Cordelia looked at him sympathetically. "That's gotta suck."

"I think I need some comfort food."

"Oreo?"

"Yes please."

****

Part 3 ~ Return to Capeside

Andie was depressed. This wasn't unusual for her. She was often depressed. It was generally boy-related, which made her think that maybe she was destined to be unlucky in love. 

This time she was depressed because, after finally, finally, finally getting over the lost love of her life, Pacey (who she had hurt badly by sleeping with someone else, so it was really all her fault, but Andie never believed in blaming herself when someone else could be held responsible), she had found a wonderful, wonderful man named Wesley Wyndham-Pryce. They had had so much in common. They'd both cried at sad movies, they both felt isolated in this world, and they were both terrible at relationships.

Maybe, Andie mused, the being-terrible-at-relationships thing wasn't so good. They'd broken up after a week. And now she was on her way back to Capeside. 

Her cellphone rang as she sat on the train, thinking about what a failure she was. 

"Hello, Andie McPhee, total loser speaking," she answered. 

"Quit it with the negativity, Andie!" Cordelia Chase told her. 

"Hey, Cordy, what's up?"

"Well, I've just been talking to Wesley. He told me about what happened. Listen, Andie, I'm sorry you two broke up, but it's not your fault. It's hard to have a relationship with him."

"Maybe it was me," Andie said. "Maybe I wasn't good enough for him."

"Andie. Come on. Self-pity will get you nowhere with me. Now, tell me," her voice lowered conspiratorially, "it was 

really because he's a terrible kisser, right?"

Andie was, on occasion, a good liar, but this wasn't going to be one of those times. "Yes," she had to admit. 

***

"Hi guys! I'm back!" Andie greeted Pacey and Buffy outside Capeside High. As usual they were so incredibly wrapped up in each other that they barely noticed her, but after about half an hour, Buffy realised she was there.

"Oh, hi, Andie. How did things go with Angel?"

Andie shrugged. "Things didn't work out. Then I went out with Wesley for a while, but that was a disaster."

"Oh," Buffy nodded understandingly. "Bad kisser, right?"

Andie nodded. "How do you know? Or should I ask?"

"Cordy told me."

"You know Cordelia?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

Andie smiled. "She's not that bad. We go way back."

Pacey sighed in exasperation. "Typical. Just because _I _get a childhood friend who no one ever heard of before who mysteriously is also the person on another hit, or non-hit, as the case may be, TV show, you all have to. I mean, come _on. _Dawson grew up in Capeside and Riley grew up in Iowa. What stupid bimbo made _that_ up?"

Andie sighed. "You're just jealous, Pacey."

"Come on, guys, are you coming to class?" Kendra asked, joining them on the steps.

"I don't think I can face it without Joey and Dawson here," Pacey mused. "It's just so awful that they both had to die."

Buffy slipped her hand into his, and Pacey promptly forgot about his dead best friend and one-time girlfriend.

Andie, seeing their couple-ishness, got depressed again. "That's it. I have to find a guy."

Kendra sighed. "Yeah, me too. Buffy, why don't you get Xander to come out here? He's so cute."

"As I keep on reminding you, Kendra," Buffy said, "he's got a girlfriend. Anya."

"Anya," mused Andie. "Not that different from my name. Would he really notice if we swapped places, do you think?"

Buffy considered this. "Probably not," she decided. 

"Hey, he's mine," Kendra warned. 

"You wanna fight over this?" Andie threatened.

"Hey, Andie, I should warn you, Kendra has super slayer strength –" Buffy began to warn her, and then stopped as 

Andie drove a stake through Kendra's heart and caused her to crumble into dust.

"Well. That was unexpected," Pacey noted. "Another handy little plot twist to increase viewer interest, no doubt."

Buffy smiled sappily. "You're so smart, Pacey."

Andie rolled her eyes. "Smart. Hah. Only because I made him work hard last year," she muttered. "Oh, but no, I never get any credit. No one loves me."

Ethan, the one-time possible love of Andie's brother Jack, walked into Capeside High.

"Ethan!" Andie exclaimed. 

"Andie, I couldn't hold this in any longer," he began. "I'm not gay. I only pretended I was to screw around with Jack's mind. I like doing things like that, because I'm an asshole."

"Watch out for him," Buffy murmured in Andie's ear. "He reminds me of this guy I knew in my freshman year….hey!" she suddenly exclaimed, looking closer at Ethan. "_Parker?_"

Ethan looked alarmed for a moment, and then smiled. "I think you must be mixing me up with someone else."

"Sure," Buffy narrowed her eyes at him, and then turned back to Pacey. 

Ethan continued with his speech to Andie. "Also I was using him to try to get to you. I fell in love with you the second I saw you, Andie. You're beautiful. And so smart, and so very very special."

Andie was melting. 

"And," he continued, "I'd really like it if we could go out sometime."

"Sure," she sighed ecstatically. 

***

"The class mortality rate has really gone up," Pacey noted at the end of that day. 

"That's 'cause Capeside's on a hellmouth," Buffy said. 

"Really?" Andie gasped, with Ethan's arm around her waist. 

"No," Buffy shrugged. "I just told Giles and my mom that so they'd let me come here. Not that they really care because they moved in together and have sex all day long. It's sickening. They're so old."

"You guys going to Jen's party next week?" Andie asked Buffy and Pacey.

They nodded. 

"She's really started to reclaim her lost childhood years now that she's going out with Henry," Andie observed. 

"I hear they go to the playground on their dates," Pacey added. 

Andie and Pacey kept up a not-so-witty repertoire concerning Jen and Henry, and Buffy started to feel extremely left out. When the foursome reached the turnoff for the road where her new apartment was, she stomped off in a huff without saying goodbye.

Lying on her couch was a bleach-blond vampire with his typical evil look on his face. "Slayer!" he grinned. 

"Spike, what are you doing here?" she demanded. 

He looked hurt. "Can't an old friend just pop in to say hello?"

"An old friend can. Not you. Now get out," she snapped. 

"Poor Buffy. What happened to our little vampire slayer to make her so upset?"

"It's Pacey," she spat out. 

"Awwww," Spike said, taking her into his arms and hugging her. "Is he cheating on you? Do you want me to go beat him up?"

"OK," Buffy sniffled into Spike's chest. 

Thrilled at her closeness, Spike's face went into vamp mode and he moved to bite her, but Buffy moved away first. 

"God, Spike, how dumb do you think I am?" she said in disgust, flipping him over onto his back effortlessly. 

"Hey!" he protested from the floor. "I really did want to help!"

"Sure. The only way you can help me is – hey!"

***

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the life and mourn the death of Andrea McPhee…"

"It's just so sad," Buffy sniffed. "That vampire came out of nowhere. I should've been able to stop him. I feel so guilty."

"It's not your fault," Pacey said. "He was just too strong for you."

Buffy nodded sadly. Dear Spike. Thank you, she said silently. He'd since left Capeside for LA, to track down Drusilla. I hope you find as much happiness in love as I do, she said, enjoying the feel of Pacey's arms around her. Now that I've no competition or whiny Andie hanging around the whole time. 

***

"Buffy, I'm breaking up with you," Pacey said two days later.

"What?" she said in shock. 

"You heard him, Buffy," a female vampire with long blond hair said, emerging from the shadows. Pacey went over to her and they kissed. 

Buffy looked at them in disgust. "I can't believe you're dumping me for Harmony Kendall," she sighed. "A superficial bimbo as well as a vampire? Well, I hope you two are very happy together."

They weren't even listening.

***

Jen and Buffy were talking the following evening at Jen's party.

"Hey, Buffy, glad you could make it," Jen said. "Pity about the others, though."

Buffy sighed. "Yeah. I know. It's been pretty tough."

"For all of us," Jen agreed. "I broke up with Henry."

Buffy made a sympathetic face. "Rough."

Jen nodded. "Oh yeah. But I realized – we weren't meant to be together. And you should be with the one you're meant to be with. The one who you love unconditionally. The one who you think about every night before you go to sleep, and every morning when you wake up. The one who you can never get out of your head, and who no one compares to."

Buffy looked as if she was in a trance. 

"Buffy?" Jen waved a hand in front of her eyes. "You still there?"

Buffy nodded. "I've just realized what I have to do. I've got to go to LA. And be with Angel again."

****

Part 4 ~ Love and Childhood Friends

"Hey, you tried," Jen Lindley said as she sat in a coffee shop with Buffy one sunny afternoon. 

Buffy nodded. "Yeah. I did. If Angel prefers being all broody and alone to having me as a girlfriend, then that's the way it'll have to be."

Jen frowned. "Huh. I thought he said he wouldn't go out with you in a million years after all the trauma you've put him through, and plus he's dating some detective chick."

Buffy glared at her. 

"Sorry. I guess I wasn't meant to bring that up," Jen muttered. 

"No, you weren't, and I'd appreciate if you didn't," Buffy said sulkily. 

"At least I've always got Henry," Jen sighed happily.

***

On their way home they encountered Henry walking hand-in-hand with another girl. 

"Henry! How could you?" Jen demanded. "And with Darla, at that. Oh, that's low."

Buffy was puzzled. "You know Darla?"

Darla nodded. "We were childhood friends."

Pacey appeared. "Oh, good God. Not another childhood friend. You're all so unoriginal."

His new girlfriend, Harmony, was at his side. "Henry!"

"Harm!" he said. 

"Don't tell me," Buffy was starting to see a pattern. "Childhood friends, huh?"

"Yes! We grew up together," Harmony explained. 

"Aw. How incredibly sweet," Buffy rolled her eyes. 

"Hello, darlings," another voice said. They all turned to see Spike. 

"You're the vampire that killed Andie!" Pacey exclaimed. 

"Well, duh," Spike said. 

"Spike," Harmony said. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you. I'm still in love with you."

"That's lovely to know, sweetheart. Not that I actually give a damn."

"Spike! How can you be so cruel?"

"Because, hon, I'm in love with the slayer."

Harmony scowled. "Typical. Buffy gets everything."

Darla nodded. "Doesn't she just? It's so unfair."

Darla and Harmony looked at each other closer. 

"Harmony? Is that really you?" Darla said. 

"My long-lost sister!" Harmony exclaimed, and they hugged emotionally. 

Henry was looking at Jen. "Jen, I'm sorry. I made a mistake. Can you forgive me?"

Jen shook her head. "Uh-uh. Sorry. No way. I was planning to be all heart-broken and stuff over you, but then I noticed that really cute guy heading our way."

"Who?" Henry turned to see Angel approaching them. 

"Angel!" Buffy gasped. 

"Hello, Buffy," he said. 

"Angel," Spike said. 

"Spike," Angel replied. "My childhood friend - no wait, that's wrong."

"Former rival for Drusilla's affections, I think that's the right term," Spike offered. 

"Oh, right," Angel said. "Yeah, I'm over her. And Buffy, too."

Buffy sulked. "I thought you said you'd love me forever."

"Hey, you moved on," he reminded her.

"Yeah, but - that doesn't count!" Buffy protested. 

Angel turned to Spike. "Anyway, I've found someone new in my life. Kate. She's wonderful."

"Nice for you," Spike nodded. "Meanwhile, do you mind if I screw the slayer?"

"Sure, no problem," Angel replied. 

"Uh, hello? Am I like, invisible or something?" Buffy demanded. 

"No, your opinion just doesn't count for much," Pacey offered. 

"Someone's bitter," Buffy said. "Not too fond of hearing that our girlfriend's in love with someone else, are we?"

Pacey shrugged. "It had to end sometime." 

"Pacey!" a voice yelled from across the street, and then joined them. 

"Jack," Pacey said. "Hey, man, what're you doing here?"

"I had to tell you that I'm in love with you," he said.

"Oh," Pacey said.

"Angel," Kate said, appearing behind him. 

"Hello," he murmured, taking her into his arms and kissing her. 

"Hey, who's that guy?" she pointed at Jack. 

"Kate? Is that you?" he asked. 

Pacey rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me." He and Buffy chorused, "Childhood friends."

"I've missed you," Kate said, and they exchanged hugs. 

"You want to go get something to drink?" Jack said. 

"Sure," Kate smiled at him soppily.

They crossed the street and headed for a bar. Jack yelled over his shoulder to Pacey, "Forget what I told you! I'm reconsidering my sexuality again!"

"Brilliant," Angel huffed. "Now I've no one."

Buffy looked at him longingly, but before she could say anything, Jen got there first. 

"How do you feel about blondes?" she asked. "_Natural _blondes, I mean."

"Bitch," muttered Buffy. 

"If you're talking about yourself, I'd have to say that I like them very, very much," Angel smiled. 

Jen grinned. "Excellent."

"Want to come back to my place?" he invited. 

"Sure."

Buffy was pretty annoyed. 

"It's OK, Spike's here," the vampire murmured, slipping his arm around her waist. 

"Get lost, Spike."

"I'm hurt. Buffy - this is hard for me to say, but - I've always been in love with you."

"How touching," she muttered.

"I'm serious!"

"Sure you are."

"Oh, fine. How about if we're just both in it for the casual sex?"

"Fine by me," Buffy nodded, and they left. 

Pacey turned to Henry. "Well, since Darla and Harmony are doing the "sisters catching up" thing, you want to hang out for a while?"

"Sure," Henry said. "But, I mean, how realistic is it that they're sisters? We never even heard about either of them having a sister."

"Hi," a petite brunette said, walking up to them. "I'm Dawn, Buffy's little sister."

"But, Buffy never mentioned having a - oh, I give up," Pacey muttered. 

"You want to hang out with us for a bit?" Henry invited. 

"Sure," Dawn shrugged. 

Leaving Harmony and Darla doing the catching-up act, they went to a coffee shop.

"And, by the way," Pacey muttered, "has anyone even _noticed _that it's a sunny afternoon and yet all the vampires are wandering the streets without turning to dust?"

"Let it go," Dawn said wisely. "Let it go."

****

~the end~

(maybe)

   [1]: mailto:queenclaire@chickmail.com



End file.
